


Look at the stars, look how they shine for you

by lovelysparks



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Concerts, Cuddling, Domestic, Established Relationship, Fluff, I love you's, Kissing, M/M, Schmoop, larry - Freeform, larry stylinson - Freeform, lourry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-13
Updated: 2013-06-13
Packaged: 2017-12-14 20:50:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/841244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovelysparks/pseuds/lovelysparks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>lots of I love you's</p>
            </blockquote>





	Look at the stars, look how they shine for you

**Author's Note:**

> Apparently, I am incapable of writing anything that isn't absolute schmoop. Also, I wrote this about exactly a year ago when they were on their North America Tour and Harry had just gotten his second tattoo (oh wow feels like a lifetime ago). I worked over it the other day when I was cleaning out my folders and I hope it's not still awful because believe me, it was before I almost re-wrote it.  
> And apparently, I'm also incapable of choosing titles that aren't song lyrics. This is from Coldplay's Yellow.

 

_“Starcrossed lovers, undercovers, on the streets”_

Harry was a little confused at that.

Lyric changes were nothing new, definitely no surprise, more common than the actual lyrics in their shows these days. But this.

Harry thought he might have misheard it, but the surprised looks Liam and Zayn shot Louis told him he’d heard perfectly right.

Now that was rather uncommon. It was usually Harry who dropped the hints and Louis who tried to deny their relationship and clear up the rumours about... well, about _them_. (unnecessary to say that he failed miserably most times)

Well, “starcrossed lovers” might not have been as obvious as if he’d sung, say, curly hair instead of ginger, but still, but it was still quite suspicious.

Because really, that’s all they were. Starcrossed lovers. Having to hide, to deny their love, to brush it off as being just close friends, to pretend they weren’t head over heels for each other. The closet fucking sucked, to put it bluntly.

  
Because of management, because of society, because of their age, because two gay boys in a boyband aren't as profitable as no gay boys in a boyband.

Because they were silly when they were 16 and 18, because they thought it would be easy, it would all go away once they'd made it big.

Because then they'd be famous and could do whatever they wanted to. Oh, how ignorance is bliss.

Sadly, the truth was entirely different from that. How Harry wished he could just go back to X-Factor days, when everything had seemed so huge and bright and promising. When they didn't have to care about their interactions and choose their every step and every word wisely.

  
There had been and still were a hundred reasons why it was a bad idea. But Louis and Harry only cared about the one reason why it was a good idea. Why it was the only idea possible. Because, silly and young as they were, they were reckless. They fell hard, really really hard for each other. And, most surprisingly, it was not just a crush. Almost three years and they were still going strong.

They were utterly, completely, unconditionally, amazingly, irrevocably, perfectly in love. Okay, maybe that was a bit too much. But what can you do. And whilst Harry wanted to shout it over the roof tops at the top of his lungs, tell the world that he was madly and beautifully in love with his best friend , the latter preferred to keep quiet about it for a little while longer. He had struggled a whole lot more with the situation than Harry ever had. Harry simply fell in love, and while he was worried about their friendship at first, of course, he never really cared that Louis was a young man, and not some pretty girl. He liked girls, sure,but he loved Louis. Simple as that.

For Louis, it was difficult on a whole different level. It wasn’t only his best friend he was falling in love with, it was his best male friend whom he happened to be in the world’s currently biggest boyband with, so no, he couldn’t be gay for Harry Styles.

It took him months to accept the fact that, actually, yes, he was, and that you couldn’t deny a love that’s so like nothing else. Even Zayn, who was so head over heels in love with Perrie didn't understand what they had sometimes. That was to say a whole fucking lot, because Zayn wasn't somebody who loved easily, but when he did, he fell so hard. 

But that influenced Louis views on coming out as a couple. Where he had accepted the facts by now and loved Harry and being with him more than anything, he still didn’t really wanna come out yet. They’d told the boys, management , their families and friends at some point, and mostly Harry, had dropped countless of hints for the attentive fans.

But (heart-)eyes don’t lie, so very quickly, a new fandom arose. One that was dedicated to their relationship, lovingly called Larry Stylinson.

They were moved by how many fans would support them as a couple and genuinely wanted them to be together for real, but it also freaked them out a little how much the fans knew about them and found out about them by just analyzing their every move. So Lou was still hesitant, he just wasn’t ready yet. That’s why he agreed to Eleanor.

At least, that's what he told Harry. Because what Harry didn't know that it wasn't entirely himself Lou was worried about. He worried a whole lot more about Harry. Sweet, naive, little Harry. Who was not so naive, innocent and little anymore now. (And still just as sweet)

But at the time Louis had been so scared of what would happen if they'd gotten a negative response, which is what would undoubtedly have happened. He wanted to shelter Harry from the cruel world a little longer, which was kind of ridiculous considering the world was the most cruel to Harry anyways. Or at least the papers were. And twitter was. And TV. It was almost funny how Harry was the most popular and the most hated member of the band at the same time. Except it wasn't funny at all, it was pretty downright shitty in fact. 

He wasn’t ashamed of Harry and their relationship, god knew no. He was just very scared. Harry often came off as the vulnerable one, but Louis was just very good at hiding it. He was scared and vulnerable, maybe even more than Harry.

Luckily, Eleanor was a very nice girl and Lou got along with her from the word go. Much to Harry’s dismay, though, because he wanted nothing more than to show the world that he and Lou were in love, and therefore, he couldn’t really stand Eleanor and he got pissed very easily when she was around. It was a little irrational and he tried to keep it down at best, but sometimes he couldn't hold it in. So he just tried to avoid her in general.  
That’s why he got his second tattoo. _won’t stop til we surrender._

So understandably, the whole lyrics change sort of threw Harry off a bit. But then, he couldn’t stop smiling. God, he wanted nothing more than to go over to Louis in that very moment and hold his beautiful face, look into his gorgeous eyes and place a kiss on those pretty lips. He looked over to him longingly, and Louis grinned widely at him, and it took Harry all that he got not to just throw himself at Lou right then and there.

*

“Why did you do that?”

After the show, they’d hardly had the time to properly talk, as it always took them some time to get off the rush of being on stage, and they’d had dinner with the boys after they’d returned home.

Now they were lying in bed, Louis' back pressed against Harry, the windows wide open so a light summer breeze got through, quiet playing from Harry's ipod, and they could look at the starstrewn sky. And Harry was still thinking about what had happened ealier on stage.

“Did what?” Louis mumbled sleeplily while playing with Harry’s fingers.

“Oh, you know,… casually hinting at our relationship by singing about starcrossed lovers…”

“Oh, that…” Louis replied sheepishly. “Well, who said it was about us?”

“Oh, sure, because your ‘relationship’ with.. her is so starcrossed.” Harry got angry.  
  
Harry never got angry. He just didn't see the benefit of shouting and frowning and being mad at someone when you could be happy instead and kiss people and laugh at silly jokes.

Louis was different. Louis got angry so easily and he blew up like a freaking volcano. And then it was over again, and Harry never stayed mad at him for longer than an hour anyways. Nobody could, except for Zayn who'd once gone without talking to Lou for a week. But even he couldn't take it any longer than that, because Louis is much like a drug, no matter how hard you try you'll get back to him eventually. But Louis, much unlike drugs, doesn't ruin lives. Actually, Louis has made Harry's life the best thing he could have ever dreamed of.  
  
But the closet made Harry angry. Eleanor made Harry angry. Having to lie to people he was so thankful for made Harry angry. He often tried not to show it, but sometimes he just couldn't. He was only human, after all. Big popstar and lovely person or not.  
  
“You’re right, you two can hardly go out together because everyone hates her so much and can’t stand you as a couple. But wait, how many times have you been to Starbucks or shopping or god knows what you do with her in the last two weeks? Ten times, twenty? Oh and right, it’s Zayn's and Perrie's amount of paparazzi and fan pictures that could cover all four walls of our living room.”  
  
Harry untangled his hands from Louis and turned to face the wall.  
  
To say that Louis was very confused was an understatement.  
  
“Wait, how did that happen? Why are you so mad all of a sudden? Of course the lyrics were about us Hazza…”  
  
The curly haired boy remained silent. “Haz… you know I love you, don’t you? I love you more than there’s stars in the sky tonight. I love you more than Eleanor loves Starbucks Frappuchinos. I love you more than Zayn loves to get tattoos, I love you more than Niall swears, I love you more than anything.”  
  
The smaller boy had turned around to hug the other one from behind and buried his head in his curls. They smelled of apples. Louis loved that Harry used shampoo that smelled of fruits, because what boy even does that. But Harry did and Harry did so many silly lovely wonderful things and Louis sometimes thought that it hurt how much he loves that stupid curlyhead. “I love you I love you I love you” he whispered into the back of Harry’s neck.

Said curlyhead choked and rubbed at his eyes. Just a little.

“It’s just… you spend so much time with her, and I love you so much that it sometimes scares me and I just want to show everyone how much I adore you and do you know how much hope that could give people who are struggling with who they are and who they love and I can’t help feeling that you’re ashamed, of our love, of me… because I’m, well, I’m me and I just need you and it’s beyond me how I even got so lucky and blessed to have you, and I’m so scared that I’m not good enough …” Harry brought out before he choked up again. Louis was bewildered. He grabbed Harry’s shoulders and turned him around so he was on his back and Lou could look down at him.

“Listen, Styles. I don’t ever want to hear such things coming out of that beautiful mouth of yours ever again. You are literally one of the best things that’s ever happened to me, and that includes my four wonderful sisters and our success. I love you with every cell of my body and I couldn’t care less about Eleanor. You sillyhead, I couldn't ever be ashamed of you. You're the biggest dork I know and sometimes I want to shut you up by pressing you against a wall and kissing you stupid and that's my absolute favourite thing."  
And with that, he pressed his lips onto Harry’s. Soon their tongues were dancing, playing, their soft lips never losing contact, and it was pure and it was beautiful.

When they finally parted, all Harry could breathe was “I love you, I’ve said it a hundred times and I’ll say it a billion times more, I love you I love you I love you I love you I love you I lo-…”

He was shut up by the touch of Louis’ sweet lips again.

 _‘It’s going to be okay’_ he thought. _‘This is how it’s supposed to be, this is nice, this is perfect. We’re going to make it.’_

And then, he got completely lost in Louis’ body, and they were glowing, strong, young, shining, beautiful. They were completely caught up in their little bubble of _louisandharryharryandlouis_ and it didn't even matter. Just them against the world, and they were gonna make it, they knew it. They just did. They had to, because they were Louis and Harry. Harry and Louis. There was nothing like them. Because love conquers all.

_fin_


End file.
